A Minecraft Story: Rainforest Saga
by Medlek Mixer
Summary: Oi! ¡Aquí estamos! Terriblemente ansioso e incluso dudoso de la crítica, pero me tengo confianza. Primera vez publicando, no me coman... Me dicen si les gustó y lo que no. Quien no se sepa los crafteos avanzados o algunas técnicas comunes andará algo perdido, pero les prometo que es una historia genial ;D
1. Mundo

Eran las 65700, el sol se preparaba para descender, las gallinas todavía se paseaban entre nieve y abetos y las criaturas nocturnas esperaban con ansias su turno de spawneo. Aunque aún quedaba algún esqueleto sin poder salir de la sombra de los árboles murmurando esperando tener una línea clara de visón entre su arco y Michael, quien seguía trabajando en su mesa al aire libre, la verdad es que se movía tan rápido que no le daba chance de apuntar. Posiblemente ya se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban vigilando.  
-Vamos, muéstrate... dame un blanco...- refunfuñaba el esqueleto, pero para su mala suerte Michael repentinamente se largó.  
-De acuerdo, tendrá que ser para el próximo spawneo...- dijo. Como no había ningún jugador cerca forzadamente desapareció quedando en el aire, esperando su momento de aparecer nuevamente en el mapa.  
Michael era una entidad del tipo jugador, hombre, era un joven blanco de unos 24 años de pelo hasta el cuello, entre naranjo y castaño, algo de barba, camisa roja y blanca a cuadros, jeans gastados aún con un profundo color azul marino al igual que sus ojos, y botines de cuero, la única protección que usaba, aunque podría decirse con toda seguridad que lo hacía más por el gusto de usar los botines como ornamenta que por necesidad, pese a que el nivel de dificultad era el más elevado. Pocos jugadores tenían alguna clase de progreso dada esta condición, y a diferencia de muchos de ellos, Michael nació en el frío y oscuro bosque de los abetos, por lo que se acostumbró a vivir del arco y del hacha, repleto de stacks de hilo y comiendo ojos de araña. Realmente, incluso sin protección, sabía sobrevivir.  
Por lejos.  
Estaba terminando un proyecto personal, quería construirse una casa apropiada, puesto que los agujeros con horno y cofre no cuentan como construcción. Ya había terminado de colocar las ventanas, cuando notó la luz cayendo tenuemente. No tenía cama en su inventario ni en los cofres, así que rápidamente hizo lana, madera y una cama al fin. Para cuando despertó, un creeper cayó desde el techo sin terminar haciéndose daño, Michael lo desplazó de un hachazo y éste colocó un bonito agujero en la pared, llevándose parte de una ventana enorme.  
-¡No puede ser! ¡Estúpido creeper!  
El reciente forado por suerte no resultó grande, pero Michael sólo se lamentaba por la pérdida del vidrio, ya que decir que el bosque era enorme era poco. No era simplemente cuestión de salir y buscar arena, por lo menos eran setecientos escarpados metros a pie tomando la ruta más corta para dar con el lago.  
Walter no se vio en la necesidad de usar la puerta. Asomó su tostada cara por el hoyo solamente para ver a Michael buscando entre sus pertenencias.  
-¿Tienes suficiente abedul para tapar eso?- dijo.  
-No, Walter, no estoy buscando madera de abedul. Ese no es el problema, lo que necesito es conseguir arena, vidrio. Estoy preparándome, voy a tener que salir un buen rato- contestó Michael. Sacó antorchas, comida, una mesa y algo de piedra.  
-¿Cuánto vidrio es lo que necesitas?- le preguntó Walter.  
-¿Acaso tienes arena?  
-Eh, no, eh... quiero decir...  
-Pues es mejor que no molestes. Debo salir temprano al lago a buscar arena si pretendo llegar a tiempo. No me malentiendas.  
Con toda seguridad Walter podía decir que Michael estaba fastidiado. Ambos guardaron silencio. Michael, entonces, se dirigió hacia el agujero.  
-Michael...  
Michael sólo volteo.

Todavía recordaba el incidente de los zombies. Durante una rara invasión nocturna ambos luchaban para no morir acorralados. Walter, de pronto, se volteó y salió huyendo como pudo, dejando a Michael solo contra la horda.  
-Hace no mucho en una cueva escapé de un grupo de creepers usando arena para salir por el techo- dijo, intentando animarle-, si tenemos suerte, es posible que ningún jugador haya sacado la pila de allí. ¿Qué opinas?  
Michael no contestó. Algo... algo le había convencido, pero no podía decir qué era.  
-Sinceramente, nos vamos a demorar más yendo a tu cueva que al lago- rió Michael. Walter frunció brevemente el ceño.  
-Bueno, no nos quedemos aquí charlando o realmente nos va a tomar tiempo...  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo.  
Así que básicamente salieron cada uno con lo que tenía y llegaron a la entrada de la cueva. No les tomó mucho.  
-Eh, ¿recuerdas cuando un creeper nos atacó diciendo que de todos modos estábamos acabados- rompió el silencio Walter antes de entrar-, que si sobrevivíamos iban a venir sus amigos a destruirnos?  
-Oh, sí, recuerdo eso- respondió Michael-. Fue chistoso. Sus amigos prácticamente se dieron un baño en tu balde de lava.  
-Suena raro, pero en este sitio abundan los creepers, a tal punto que a veces entras y es prácticamente una barrera con patas yendo hacia ti.  
-Entonces será mejor tener cuidado.  
Comenzaron a adentrarse para buscar la torre de arena. Por lo menos se encontraban en el Y=25 cuando vieron una abertura enorme en el piso.  
-Creo que esto no estaba...- notó Walter.  
-Puede que haya sido un creeper, probablemente atacando a algún jugador...- dijo Michael. Por lo que le contestó Walter, pareció que estaba más atento en los alrededores que en su cháchara:  
-Mira. Ahí está.  
A través del forado, en el nivel de abajo a lo lejos podían verse siete bloques de arena apilados, los que llegaban a otro nivel lejos del que estaban. Los dos jugadores descendieron cuidadosamente y se acercaron. Walter, esa vez, había dejado el sitio bastante iluminado, momento en el que huyó de los creepers que intentaron llevárselo al olvido.  
Pero ahora estaba inusualmente oscuro.  
-Bien. ¿Tienes alguna pala?- inquirió Walter.  
-No. Pero tengo antorchas.  
-Ah, cierto.  
Rápidamente sacaron todo. Michael, quien tenía un oído más agudo escuchó de una forma nítida y clara el sonido de un creeper tropezando y haciéndose daño.  
-¿Qué te pasa? Pareciera que has visto a algún ghast. Ojalá pudieras verte la cara- le dijo su camarada. Michael, shifteando, agudizó su audición.  
-He escuchado un creeper...  
-¿Un creeper? Pero si no hay ningún mob visible, no hay...  
Dicho y hecho, un grupo de cuatro creepers se acercaba desde un rincón oscuro a toda marcha. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de sacar arma alguna, el primero estalló y los demás perecieron esparcidos; Walter cayó por el agujero recién formado hacia la planta más baja de la cueva, mientras Michael apenas recibió daño sin caer, puesto que alcanzó a retroceder unos pasos. Tuvo demasiada suerte a su favor.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Michael desde arriba gritando. No podía decir donde estaba su amigo con toda la oscuridad presente.  
-Bah, es armadura de hierro. No me pasó nada. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿qué tal?  
-Ah, estoy bien.  
Michael dijo esto sólo para no preocuparlo, ya que estaba a dos corazones de morir y no podía regenerar vida, puesto que tenía la barra de hambre llena hasta un poco más de la mitad. En otras palabras, iba a morir de hambre.  
-Michael, no puedo subir... no vine muy... preparado que digamos- advirtió Walter desde abajo-, ¿no te sobra un stack de alguna cosa... de tierra o algo?  
-De piedra, dame unos segundos.  
Michael lanzó el resto de piedra que tenía por el hoyo con destreza, como si estuviese apuntando con su arco infinito, aún cuando no podía ver a Walter. La parte baja no tenía iluminación.  
-De acuerdo, ya lo tengo.  
-Ahora sube, por favor dime que vas a subir sano y salvo...  
Pero entonces, cuando Walter iba a subir, algo extraño ocurrió... apareció un trío de zombies abajo, estuvieron armando un enorme bullicio un buen rato y repentinamente desaparecieron.  
Walter también.  
-¡Walter! ¡Walter, contesta!  
No hubo respuesta.  
-¡WALTER!  
Y así, sin más, no lo volvió a ver. Tenía el único consuelo de saber que Walter no había hecho ningún ruido al llegar la horda. Ningún grito o algo parecido, lo que significaba que había huido antes de que los zombies llegaran.  
-Eso tiene que ser... Sí, eso es, eso tiene que ser...- se decía Michael a sí mismo riendo para tranquilizarse, pero con gran aliento de locura y desesperación. Salió, todavía pretendiendo salir vivo de ese lugar. Sus posibilidades eran muy bajas.  
Hasta que, avanzando, llegó a un pasadizo aun más oscuro. Al final había una especie de cámara, extraños bloques de arenisca con creepers tallados, suelo de bloques de carbón y cráneos de creepers colocados por el enorme lugar.  
-¿Qué...?  
Obviamente Michael no lograba encontrar sílabas adecuadas para articular palabra alguna.  
-¿Qu... qué es todo... esto?  
Fue lo único que atinó a decir del misterioso entorno en el que estaba. Y aquí viene lo mejor: Michael ya había visto todo tipo de glitches y bugs, chunks sin cargar, mobs caminando hundidos en el suelo, pero fuera de todo lo poco común que a Michael le había tocado presenciar y vivir durante su vida en el mundo, jamás se había topado con un creeper como el que se acababa de topar frente a frente justo ahora.  
Era un creeper pequeño.


	2. Creeper

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Piénsalo, de todas las veces que te has encontrado con endermen, ¿cuántas te ha tocado matar al mismo sujeto?  
-Walter, todavía no te entiendo del todo.  
-Michael, Walter se está refiriendo al respawneo, eso que te permite volver a aparecer una vez muerto. Personalmente a mí me ha tocado más de una vez uno que otro esqueleto con la misma voz, actitud... Incluso te dicen las mismas cosas de la vez anterior. Pueden recordar, por ejemplo, las cosas con las que fui equipada la última vez que los maté.  
-¿¡EH!? ¿También los esqueletos? Yo pensé que eran solamente los endermen y las arañas...  
-¿Las arañas también? Vaya...  
-¿Ahora me entiendes, Michael? Tanto a mí como a Adelle nos ha ocurrido esto. Oye, has estado un buen rato callado.  
-Creo que sí. Pasa con endermen, esqueletos, arañas, blazes e incluso slimes. Es algo común. Ahora que lo pienso un poco mejor, creo que esto pasa con los mobs hostiles solamente.  
-No sé, yo sólo lo he notado con arañas y endermen.  
-Eh, Adelle, Walter, ¿les ha pasado con creepers?  
-Ahora que lo pienso, no.  
-Es verdad...  
-Mmm, no lo entiendo, al parecer son las únicas criaturas enemigas que no respawnean. Y aún así, son las únicas que mueren para atacar... Debe ser terrible hacer eso sabiendo que vas a morir... aún para un creeper es mucho, ¿no les da pena?

Michael estaba preparado para muchas cosas, pero nunca para algo como esto. Sabía que no era un error de programación: la cabeza era casi del mismo tamaño que la de los adultos, era del mismo tamaño que un bebé zombie y su cuerpo era reducido, pero proporcional. De pronto se lanzó contra Michael, quien lo esquivó con destreza.  
-¡Espera a que crezca para generar pólvora! ¡Estarás perdido!- dijo de pronto, lo que a Michael le tenía descolocado.  
-¿Que generes qué?  
El pequeño creeper calló. Al parecer, si es que los creepers tenían sexo, este creeper era femenino por su aguda voz.  
-Eso no te tiene que importar. ¡Mis otros compañeros te destruirán!  
Michael, era obvio, estaba más que desorientado. No sabía como reaccionar, así que sacó un hacha. El creeper ni siquiera retrocedió.  
-Adelante, acaba conmigo, como ustedes acaban con nosotros...  
Y Michael entendió. Era sólo un pobre crío, sabía que sus padres le habían enseñado eso, así que no tenía la culpa de nada. Bajó el hacha, colocó un bloque de arena en el piso y se sentó.  
-¿No m...?- alcanzó a decir el creeper, pero al igual que Michael, tenía mucha hambre y le costaba hablar. De hecho, le costaba todo.  
-¿No me vas a matar?  
-No puedo matarte si no me has hecho nada- contestó Michael con sagacidad. Y tampoco vale la pena, eres muy pequeño y débil, y luces muy hambriento, lo que quiere decir que me estaría aprovechando de tu condición. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?  
-Algo así... sólo los creepers pequeños padecemos hambre.  
-¿Ves? No voy a luchar con alguien tan indefenso. Además, me está entrando fuerte el hambre también. No tengo comida, herramientas ni materiales para fabricarlas. Si te mato, eso a la larga me va a matar también. Así que lo más posible es que me vaya a morir aquí.  
-Oh...  
Ambos quedaron en silencio.  
-¿Y no puedes simplemente salir?  
-No, para eso tendría que escalar y romper, lo que me es imposible.  
El pequeño monstruo rió.  
-Crees que eres el único con problemas aquí, ¿no? Mi familia salió tras ustedes, así que ahora que estoy sin cuidado ni comida dudo que vaya a durar mucho...  
Michael ni siquiera estaba mirando. Parecía que no estaba poniendo mucha atención, pero la verdad es que era un jugador excepcional. Por un lado estaba oyendo, y por el otro ya había planeado un escape. De pronto se levantó, sacó un lazo que llevaba y lo ató al creeper.  
Michael estaba escuchando cada palabra.  
-Eso es lo que crees.  
-¿¡EEEH!? ¡Suéltame!  
Rápidamente avanzó hasta donde estaba el enorme agujero hecho con el pobre desdichado detrás. Cogió las piedras que quedaron esparcidas y que no cayeron, se apartó hacia un rincón y colocó su mesa.  
-¿Qué tienes allí?- le preguntó la pequeña cautiva a Michael, quien estaba de espaldas. Éste volteó con un pico en la mano y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Vamos a salir... vamos a salir de aquí...  
-Eh... ¡Eh! ¡Espera...!  
Andando a paso rápido, fue hacia el lugar más alto que encontró en la cueva. Comenzó a perforar hacia arriba en forma de escalera y cuando dieron con la luz del sol era mediodía.  
-Ya me estoy cansando...  
-De acuerdo, hagamos una cosa- dijo Michael jadeante-, voy por comida para ambos, así que voy a dejarte aquí un rato. No me voy a ir muy lejos para que no desaparezcas del mapa, pero si quieres huir, eso va a ser cosa tuya. No voy a poder cuidarte.  
-¿Me... me estás salvando?  
-Si no lo hago yo, ni siquiera tú lo vas a hacer. No me importa si creces y me matas para vengar a tu raza, pero recuerda esto: nunca te rindas.  
La creeper quedó helada. Nunca había escuchado de un jugador hablando con tanta inteligencia y carisma como aquel extraño personaje. Siempre que le describían a los jugadores se los pintaban como toscos, brutos y estúpidos por atacarse entre ellos. Michael cambió a su arco con Poder y rápidamente identificó a una oveja rosa, blanco fácil entre tanto verde. Una vez que le apuntó, disparó a carga completa. Fue sencillo. Fabricó un horno, cortó leña y puso su presa a cocer.  
Entretanto, la pequeña sólo observaba. Únicamente guardaba silencio meditando.  
-N... no... no como car... carne...- alcanzó a balbucear. Ya no podía más a causa de la inanición.  
-¿No? Entonces, ¿qué es lo que comes?- preguntó Michael. La pobre entidad apenas se movía. Ya estaba por desmayarse.  
-P... po...  
Michael reaccionó.  
-¿Pólvora?  
-Mmmm...- asintió.  
Sonaba bastante lógico. Michael la desató y la agarró como pudo, sacó la carne del horno y partió. Todo el camino le pesaba significativamente en comparación a lo habitual. Apenas estaban llegando a su esbozo de casa, cuando vio a un jugador hurgando entre sus cofres.  
-Un griefer...  
Silenciosamente dejó al creeper en el suelo, se agachó hacia un árbol específico y desmontó un bloque de tierra de su base.  
-¡Eh, tú! ¿¡Qué crees que haces en mi casa!?  
El ladronzuelo volteó. Michael accionó una palanca oculta en el suelo, el piso que sostenía los cofres se abrió y el griefer cayó a la trampa. La base de esta y sus paredes estaban hechas de obsidiana, por si algún ladrón estaba equipado con armadura encantada, entonces lo único que tenía que hacer Michael era soltarle dinamita hasta abatirle. Por suerte, Michael miró hacia abajo y lo que había sido el griefer era ahora una penosa pila de objetos tirados.  
Desactivó el sistema, colocó tierra y corrió a los cofres. De verdad estaba de suerte, el ladrón había ido de inmediato a los cofres valiosos, la pólvora y otros objetos menores estaban intactos. Sacó la pólvora y comenzó a dársela a su invitada, la cual después de algunos bocados se incorporó. Estaba llorando.  
-Pensé que tu raza era malvada... y... y luego, tú...- decía. Michael sonrió.  
-Es cierto. Somos una raza horrible. Nos matamos los unos a los otros para robarnos los objetos, e incluso a veces nos atacamos sin razón. Estos mismos objetos los obtenemos asesinando animales, aldeanos, jugadores y también criaturas hostiles como ustedes, los creepers. Pero has de saber que hay claras excepciones. No todos somos así de perversos. Por ejemplo, yo nunca ataco sin razón. Sólo me defiendo, por eso es que tengo tantas cosas aquí. ¿Otra porción?  
La creeper estaba absorta en sus palabras. Cuando sus mayores aún existían sólo hablaban de odio y venganza, pero éste... ¿De dónde pudo haber salido un humano así de bueno? Se suponía que los jugadores y los creepers solamente existían para matarse unos a otros, o al menos eso era lo que le habían enseñado desde el inicio de los tiempos. Miró a Michael directamente a la cara y respondió.  
-Sí, por favor.  
-Aquí tienes.  
Era asombroso estar viendo un humano que no asesinaba, que no era cruel como siempre le dijeron, un humano que no atacaba a los suyos como siempre le había tocado ver desde su oculta habitación. Por primera vez estaba experimentando lo que era la amistad.  
-Gracias- devolvió de una delicada manera mientras comía. Ya estaba llena, pero no quería decepcionar a ese jugador. Se dio cuenta de que ni aún por sus padres mismos había sentido tanto cariño. Para cuando terminó de comer, corazones comenzaron a flotar desde su cuerpo. Raros corazones que ascendían brevemente hasta desaparecer de pronto.  
Ambos estaban callados... no, callados no.  
Mudos.  
-Eh... ¡¿EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué me hiciste?- disparó la creeper primero. Para Michael ya eran demasiadas cosas nuevas descubiertas en un solo día.  
-Creo... creo que te he domesticado...


	3. Zombie

-Ah, otra cosa que encuentro extraña es cuando un mob no te ataca. ¿Lo han notado alguna vez?  
-Walter, eso es imposible. Todos los mobs hostiles atacan apenas te ven. No lo dudan ni un instante.  
-Adelle, no seas mala, relájate. Walter tiene razón. A veces ciertos mobs tienen la tendencia a mirarte por algunos segundos antes de atacar o de perseguir. Me ha ocurrido un sinnúmero de veces, por cierto. Es más, una vez rodeé a un creeper en el camino. No me persiguió, yo estaba claramente en su rango de visión. Al final fue una trampa; me fui acercando curioso hasta que explotó repentinamente. Por suerte no me hizo nada.  
-Vaya, ¿entonces los creepers lo suelen hacer por ese motivo? ¿Para emboscar?  
-No lo creo... los creepers también hacen eso, se quedan impávidos por instantes para luego correr hacia uno llenos de determinación. Walter, ¿recuerdas lo que les dije acerca de los creepers cuando estallan?  
-Oh, sí. No les importa morir, ¡es que son unas criaturas desalmadas! ¡Son horribles!  
-Michael, ¿qué sugieres?  
-Creo que debe ser algún tipo de coincidencia. Eso es todo. Sin embargo, esto es más común entre zombies. Piénsalo. Los zombies en su vida pasada fueron jugadores también. Puede que estén sintiendo algún tipo de rebeldía frente a sus impulsos de atacar y de devorar cerebros, ¿no?  
-Puede ser... Pero es algo poco posible, no hay pruebas de ello.  
-A mí me consta.  
-Walter, a ti todo te consta. Lo que yo creo es que es lo más posible. Tan... tan sólo piénsenlo, en este mundo nada es seguro, díganme si no se han enfrentado a errores en el mapa, por ejemplo. Definitivamente esto puede ser posible entre zombies. Se los digo, estoy seguro de que aún no sabemos nada...

-...

-¡Responde!

-¡Jugador, responde!  
-E... ¿Eh?- balbuceó Michael, inmerso en recuerdos traídos al parecer al azar. La absorción en los pensamientos puede ser algo muy interesante.  
-¿Qué significa domesticar?  
-¿Q- qué dices? ¿Qué...?  
Y se detuvo. No se había dado cuenta hasta dónde se había sumergido en sus memorias. Aún no recordaba los últimos sucesos.  
Por eso se espantó al ver a un creeper junto a él dentro de su misma casa.  
-¡Aaaahh...!- repuso. Pero de inmediato recordó todo. Es más, casi saca su espada, con la que hubiera armado bastante lío.  
-¿No me vas a contestar?- insistía la pequeña. Tenía la boca cerrada y apretada, y el ceño fruncido.  
-Perdona, es que...  
-¿No me lo vas a decir? ¡Pero qué descortés!  
-Ah, no, es que estaba algo... distraído...  
No podía estarlo menos. Acabada de recordar una de las muchas conversaciones que había tenido con Walter y Adelle durante un campamento juvenil, allá por el día 27000, el mismo día en el que ocurrió la fatídica tragedia. Una pareja de creepers le fabricaron una práctica entrada a las paredes del recinto y un grupo de zombies se coló por la brecha. Se vieron obligados a luchar salvo Walter, quien se ausentó unos minutos dejando a Michael solo.  
Sólo unos pocos pudieron dar fe de lo ocurrido, por desgracia excluyendo a Adelle.  
-Déjame pensar... Domesticar quiere decir lograr que algo salvaje deje de serlo. Hacemos eso todo el tiempo con caballos y lobos. Incluso con zombies.  
-¿Eeeeehhh? ¡No puede ser cierto!  
-Claro que lo es. No los domamos exactamente, en realidad curamos a jugadores y a aldeanos que han sido convertidos en zombies. No podemos, en cambio, intentar lo mismo con los hostiles, están ahí siempre para atacarnos.  
-¿Y tampoco con creepers? ¿Cómo explicas mi domesticación? ¡Simplemente no es posible!  
Michael sólo sonrió.  
-Pues creo que soy el primero en lograrlo...  
La pequeña estaba llena de dudas, pero fácilmente podía ver que Michael apenas sabía algo más que ella misma. Ambos estaban descubriendo algo nuevo e insólito justo cuando se creía conocido todo, pero apenas conocían el overworld y el nether. Michael estaba tan entusiasmado con este hallazgo que quería saber cómo y qué ordenarle. Así que se dirigió hacia la pequeña creeper y le dio una orden simple.  
-Sit!  
-¿Eh?- dijo la creeper, inquieta.  
-Sit!  
-¿Qué estás...?  
-No, creo que no funciona- se dijo a sí mismo. Se desilusionó un poco, pero aún conservaba a la pequeña.  
Aunque no sabía nada de ella. No sabía siquiera si iba a seguir siendo pacífica cuando creciera o si se iba a tornar hostil. Y eso si es que crecía, porque no tenía idea si es que iría a seguir creciendo o no. Y si es que ese era el caso, no sabía bajo qué método debía hacerle crecer. Tampoco sabía si atacaba. Si es que su método era simplemente golpeando o estallando, y si fuera estallando desconocía si aún seguiría viva, o incluso solamente algo lastimada. Y no podía saber si la explosión también le haría daño a él o no, y si es que crearía un agujero o dejaría todo intacto, solamente causando daño a las entidades. O si es que el ajujero iría a ser enorme, como los que dejan algunos de esos creepers cargados, de los que, por cierto, sólo había escuchado. Nunca se pudo topar con uno, ya que los abetos respondían con firmeza bajo las tormentas eléctricas y los rayos no tocaban piso.  
Se hacía tarde y había que dormir.  
-Esteeee... ¿oye?  
-¿Huh?  
La creeper no tenía ganas de dormir en absoluto. Estaba pasando su primera noche fuera de la cueva, y esto le tenía terriblemente extasiada.  
-¿De dónde vienes?  
-Ah, era eso- dijo Michael no muy contento. Sabia que le haría la noche larga. Ya lo estaba visualizando todo: le tomaría la entera noche contarle acerca de sus huidas de casa o de las veces en las que se vio envuelto en peleas, todo con apenas ocho años.  
Así que decidió empezar por el campamento. Desde allí no tendría que contar excesivamente mucho. Además tenía un par de historias interesantes que contar. Por ejemplo, la vez en la que Todd y Dereck huyeron cuando lo vieron con un cráneo de zombie que había tomado de una de las casas de los aldeanos. O la vez en la que él, Adelle y Walter planearon una broma con pistones, agua y...  
-¿Quién es Adelle?- preguntó la curiosa. Evitándole, Michael le respondió.  
-Fue una amiga de la infancia. Pero ya no está entre nosotros, ¿lo entiendes?  
-Creo que sí- pronunció bajo. Pero cuando Michael iba a continuar, le interrumpió.  
-Um, ¿puedo preguntar qué le pasó?  
Michael comprendió que no tenía esperanza.  
-...

Todavía recordaba todo, uno de los pocos momentos que hacían que se lamentara de tener buena memoria. Construido por aldeanos, el campamento juvenil era una excelente elección para quienes buscaban algo de paz o tranquilidad en el mundo. Allí habían gastado tardes enteras charlando y riendo, fomentando la amistad y el apoyo entre ellos. Pero eso, aunque duró muchos años, de un día para otro se acabó. Una de las reforzadas paredes del sitio fue bombardeada, y un sinnúmero de enemigos, principalmente zombies, entraron y comenzaron a arrasar con aldeanos y no aldeanos en el nombre del Grande. A Michael le tocó ver cómo un grupo de zombies rodeó a Adelle, quien fue asesinada muy rápido y para cuando recién se estaba dando cuenta de lo que ocurría otro grupo ya le estaba rodeando también. Por suerte apareció Walter salvándole la vida con un par de hachas, ya que dada la emergencia no podía darse el lujo y perder tiempo crafteando.  
En medio de la lucha Walter salió disparado hacia una mesa, dado que un zombie había dejado un lingote de hierro. Michael se las tuvo que arreglar solo un rato y, pese a que la intención era buena, el momento era el peor, pero era entendible.  
Pero esa no era la razón que Michael había tenido para estar molesto con Walter. Entre todos los zombies que atacaban, uno de ellos se mantuvo detrás. Michael inmediatamente notó que no era uno común. Pelo desordenado, ropa clara y ojos oscuros llenos de sagacidad le separaban del resto. Cuando Michael acabó con la horda más cercana a él, dicho zombie se le acercó y ya no le quedaban fuerzas como para seguir luchando contra más zombies. Y el zombie le tomó del cuello y lo alzó al borde de un precipicio enorme. Lo miró un buen rato... Michael lo miró a los ojos y creyó reconocerle, puesto que, al tener una inspección más cercana se dio cuenta que sus ojos no eran negros, sino morados.  
El zombie lo dejó en el suelo, retrocedió unos pasos y bajó la vista.  
Michael le habló.  
-¿Adelle?  
Y entonces Walter, sin tener idea, de un salto prodigioso, le dio una poderosa estocada, la que el zombie no recibió con gusto, gritando muy dolido cayendo por el barranco apagándosele el alarido gradualmente mientras caía en las oscuridades absolutas.  
-Es todo por hoy. Ve a dormir por ahí- dijo Michael molesto. La creeper entendió que fue duro para él, así que obedeció.  
-Sí, enseguida.  
-Oye...  
La pequeña volteó.  
-Mañana tendremos que salir. 


	4. Michael

Temprano, Michael y la recién nombrada Aprile (si hasta se gastó una etiqueta para nombrarla) salieron en busca de azúcar y pólvora. Revisó dos veces el que no le faltara nada y partieron hacia las planicies. Llevaba su hacha primero, comida a montones, reloj, pociones, una cama por si acaso, leche, espadas y antorchas. Debieron andar un largo rato. Algunos árboles se mostraban majestuosos creando juegos de luces y colores a través de nieve y hojas. La caminata les duró hasta altas horas de la mañana. Siguieron hasta que dieron con una cueva.  
-Primera parada- dijo Michael intentando no sonar nervioso, puesto que estaba presente el detalle de la pólvora. Debía matar creepers para obtenerla y no sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de la pequeña Aprile sabiendo que debía acabar con los suyos. Ella, por su parte, estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo.  
-Lo sé. Ve, entra- dijo calmándole. Michael, respirando aliviado avanzó iluminando todo a su paso. Acabó con cuatro zombies, un esqueleto y dos arañas. Pero ni rastros de creepers. Hasta que se dio vuelta.  
-Wasssssssup?- dijo un creeper cerca de detonar. Michael lo apartó de un golpe de hacha e intentó alejarse y sacar la espada.  
-Así que tenemos a alguien tímido- dijo el creeper yendo hacia Michael-. No importa, venga, que te voy a caer bien y todo.  
Y saltando sobre Michael riendo, gritó:  
-¡Por el Grande!  
Michael retrocedió confuso por la frase, cambió de ángulo y le acertó un crítico calculando el arrojarle por un hoyo. El pobre infeliz cayó a las profundidades de la cueva. Michael bajó para encontrarse con la experiencia garantizada, y con nada más.  
-Esto va a tomarme un tiempo...

Sus compañeros de la infancia le decían cabeza de zanahoria. Sus tutores en la escuela y durante el campamento le decían "el leño", puesto que desde pequeño le gustó empuñar el hacha. Sus vecinos con cariño le decían el pequeño Mick y sus padres le decían que se callara. Michael era un pillo revoltoso obsesionado con aprender a cortar madera sin razón alguna. A sus ocho años se sabía la mayoría de los crafteos básicos y otros más complejos incluso desconocidos para algunos adultos como faroles, palancas y tocadiscos. A veces le daba por buscar restos de tintes y pintaba hilo con ellos. Pese a que sus padres pasaban correteándolo irritados, a todo el mundo le caía bien, porque pese a ser travieso a ratos, poseía un enorme corazón. En parte se debía a que vivían en el helado y hostil bosque de los abetos, por lo que aprendió a adaptarse muy joven. Conforme a lo que iba creciendo, comenzó a pasar de ser el leño a el gran leñador. Su infancia fue muy feliz.

Le costó un mundo, pero pudo conseguir algo de pólvora con fortuna, en parte por una flecha cruzada de esqueleto. No quería arriesgarse, pero hubiera podido por muy poco incluso conseguir un disco. Apenas salió del lugar, comenzó a oír voces. Era Aprile, quien estaba gritando desesperada.  
-¡Nooooo! ¡Déjame!  
Estaba siendo arrastrada con una correa por un ladrón desconocido. De inmediato Michael tomó parte en la situación.  
-¡Oye! ¡Déjala tranquila!  
El hombre asustado se volteó al instante. Michael sonrió. En ese mismo momento supo que tenía el factor sorpresa de su parte.  
El otro tipo intentó parecer rudo.  
-¿Sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer niñita? No eres nadie contra mí. ¡Mírate!  
En efecto, en comparación a las botas de Michael, el hombre inmediatamente vistió pantalones de diamante y todo lo demás de hierro. Michael sacó una espada de madera. El tirano se largó a reír indiscriminadamente.  
-¡No me insultes!- dijo, y confiado soltó la correa, que era lo que el chico quería para que Aprile no saliera dañada en combate, y entonces el atacante arremetió contra el chico de las botas.  
Pero en cuestión de segundos Michael se movió hacia atrás, le arrojó una botella de daño instantáneo para confundirlo y lo atacó a espada de diamante con aspecto de fuego II, filo III y empuje II; y volvió a cambiar a la de madera con tal rapidez que el hombre no supo cómo lo habia golpeado tan fuerte y lejos supuestamente con esa espada de madera que ni siquiera tenía pinta de estar encantada, estrategia que pasó puliendo toda su juventud. Mientras aún se quemaba lejos, Michael le arrojó otra botella, esta vez de veneno, y se bebió algo de leche por si acaso, dejándole gracias al envenenamiento a medio corazón de vida.  
O de la muerte.  
-¿Qué, eso era todo?- dijo Michael enojado apuntando su arco morado-. Si quieres lo podemos dejar hasta aquí, te perdono la vida y te largas con tus cosas. O si lo prefieres, me puedo quedar con ellas.  
Michael era de esas personas que odian a la gente mala, injusta y ofensiva. Simplemente no podía esbozar alguna mueca de sonrisa estando al lado de alguien tan soberbio y engreído. El ladrón estaba arrodillado en su cólera, descolocado y enceguecido por el orgullo y la ira.  
No quiso perdón.  
-¡TÚUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
Michael entendió el mensaje. Le disparó en la cabeza y el cuerpo cayó desparramando sus pertenencias, las cuales ni siquiera fueron consideradas por él.  
La creeper estaba tranquila, reía pensando en la cara del pobre hombre al despertarse en su cama sin sus posesiones. De todo el odio que había escuchado por parte de sus parientes verdes hacia los humanos y otras criaturas, una cosa que le llamó la atención fue la habilidad de volver a aparecer una vez muertos.  
-Podría haber algo bueno allí- dijo curiosa. Michael no habló. De hecho, pese a que le hizo caso a la pequeña no le dirigió la mirada.  
Aprile quedó intrigada. Pero no por mucho, ya que aún era pequeña, y cuando creciera, según lo tenía entendido, iba a comprender muchas cosas. Era una creeper bastante despierta.  
El resto del día estuvieron yendo hacia las planicies, les tomó un tiempo hasta dar con las cañas que Michael buscaba. Debieron sortear una inusual serie de obstáculos: profundas quebradas, superficie inescalable y, bueno, más bosque.  
Hasta que el bosque dio paso a cielo abierto y campos despejados.  
-Bien, al fin hemos llegado. Habrá que darse prisa...  
En efecto, el mediodía ya había pasado. Se acercó a un lago, cosechó unas cañas que ya estaban largas dejando el tallo inferior, replantó las que tenía y conservó unas tres o cuatro. Con esto se sintió responsable y conforme. Cuando estaban volviendo, sin embargo, Michael se sintió observado todo el camino. Sabía que no era algún mob, puesto que ya hubiera escuchado e identificado los gemidos del mob que fuese.  
-Aprile, quédate cerca mío- dijo en voz baja. Esta, a su vez, se desorientó.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocu...- balbuceó, pero de inmediato notó la cara típica de seriedad de Michael mirando hacia ningún punto entre los árboles, se le apegó y tuvo miedo.  
Siguiendo su plan anterior, sacó su espada de palo y se impuso firme.  
-Eh, que ya sé que estás escondido por aquí. Hace rato que te estoy escuchando. ¡Sal!  
Para sorpresa de Aprile, no salió uno, sino que salieron cuatro hombres armados. Michael ya lo sabía, solamente quería hacerles creer que era un jugador con pocas habilidades. Lo tenía previsto, se dio vuelta sabiendo que iba a ser atacado por la espalda y haciendo el cambio de espadas atacó al primer ladrón matándole en dos golpes, cosa que nadie esperó. Uno de los ladrones huyó aterrado haciéndoselo más fácil. Entonces Michael corrió, golpeó al otro e intentó atarle su correa a Aprile, quien ya tenía una por parte del jefe de la banda.  
-¿Crees que no me he enterado que mataste a Roderick, infeliz? Ahora vas a pagar, ¡y muy caro!- dijo lanzando un espadazo al aire, el que fue esquivado por Michael. Éste rápidamente supo que hablaba del tipo que había asesinado hace algunas horas.  
-¿Mmm? ¿No vas a decir nada?  
Michael estaba furioso otra vez, sacando su arco. Estaba seguro de poder matarlo sin problemas, pero eran dos contra uno, y además tenían a Aprile de rehén. Quién sabe qué podría ocurrirle en medio del combate.  
-Pero miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí- dijo el tipo, mientras examinaba de cerca a Aprile, con lo que logró que se pusiera muy incómoda. Michael, por su parte, estaba más enojado aún.  
-¡Suéltala!  
Y para sorpresa de todos, un creeper cayó de las alturas justo enfrente del líder, quien del puro susto soltó la correa de Aprile, la que salió para esconderse detrás de Michael. Todo ocurrió muy rápido; el creeper estalló, el hombre murió y su último subordinado huyó despavorido.  
Michael estaba helado.  
-Pude haber muerto también...  
Aprile soltó una risita nerviosa.  
-Pero no pasa nada... no estamos lejos de tu casa, si te hubiera pasado alguna cosa no tendrías que recorrer mucho para venir a buscar tus...  
-No- dijo Michael, pensando en Roderick, en sus compañeros caidos, en Adelle y en su triste destino-, esto es Hardcore... si mueres, se acabó... 


	5. Adelle

Adelle era una niña excepcional, una como pocas. Era... era esa clase de persona que nunca refunfuñaba porque hacía las cosas con voluntad de oro, que estaba ahí siempre prestando su ayuda a todos los mayores, que quería aprender todo sobre comida y pociones curativas, que se dedicaba a mantener alimentado a cada animal del sitio...  
Adelle no pudo cumplir más sus tareas con el paso del tiempo, cosas de las que sus mayores comenzaron a hacerse responsables. Todo comenzó hace realmente muchos años. Se dice que algunas de las primeras entidades de las que ya nadie tiene memoria tenían la sorprendente habilidad de volar y de construir cosas sin tener que armarlas primero. Sinceramente nunca nadie entendió esto; era más como una historia de fantasía que era pasada por generaciones. Esta gente antigua poseía habilidades increíbles. Nunca perdían sus cosas al momento de morir y nunca pasaron hambre. Y no, no es porque la comida abundase en ese tiempo. Metabólica y literalmente les era imposible pasar hambre. Podían correr hasta muy lejos y no sentir el cansancio. Podían caer desde enormes alturas, y en cuestión de segundos regenerar salud por completo, y si morían con el impacto, despertaban de inmediato en un punto aparentemente fijo. Y en la oscuridad de la noche, a lo único que le tenían miedo era a caerse por los barrancos que atravesaban bosques enteros debido a la visibilidad.  
Pero las cosas comenzaron a complicar. Los que podían volar dejaron de hacerlo. Todo su material infinito desapareció. Aparecieron los primeros mobs enemigos. La gente comenzó a padecer el hambre. Los enemigos llegaban armados. Comenzaban a golpear más fuerte y venían con armas encantadas - espadas y arcos. Las pertenencias de las personas eran esparcidas cada vez que alguien moría y respawneaba. A lo largo de las décadas, finalmente, la gente se aterró, puesto que comenzaron a perder la habilidad de respawnear. Quien moría, literalmente lo hacía. A esto se le denominó el efecto Hardcore. Miles de personas dejaron el mundo para siempre. Michael meditaba en esto siempre que recordaba a Adelle. Después de todo, eran la clase de interesantes historias que siempre oían acurrucados cuando pequeños, durante largas, duras y nostálgicas noches de invierno eterno y místico.

Michael y Aprile volvían a casa. Ella estaba bastante intrigada, ya que Michael estaba serio.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Ah, nada- respondió Michael. Obviamente no podía ser nada, se le notaba la cara de preocupación-. Hazme un favor. Quédate aquí.  
La pequeña sonrió.  
-Está bien.  
Michael quería comprobar algo, pero estaba asustado de que no le fuera a funcionar. Los resultados podrían ser terribles. Se alejó un rato y para cuando volvió, Aprile, sentada, miraba unas gallinas.  
-¿Qué necesitabas? -Ah, es que estaba comprobado algo... quería ver si realmente es tameo.  
-No te entiendo para nada- le respondió, y era natural, porque era un asunto confuso.  
-A ver. Se supone que si eres simplemente un mob hostil, desapareces si no hay ningún jugador cerca tuyo. No estoy seguro, pero es posible que para siempre.  
Aprile lo meditó un momento.  
-Pero... ¡pero pude haber desaparecido!  
-Sí, pero es un riesgo menor que debía tomar- dijo Michael-; aunque era suponible que no irías a desaparecer.  
Aprile le dirigió una mirada no muy conforme. Michael sólo se encogió de hombros sonriendo nervioso, pero satisfecho. Había chequeado el perímetro algo preocupado porque los ladrones que emprendieron carrera podrían terminar volviendo. Poco sabía que huyeron para nunca volver. Michael solía olvidarlo pese a que era importante, pero el hecho es que nunca recordaba que no podía respawnear. Andaba siempre en las nubes preguntándose qué se sentiría volver a aparecer una vez muerto.  
Pero un zombie lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Apareció rápido, y aún así Michael tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Tenía unos reflejos muy rápidos y eficientes.  
-Ay, no...  
Michael notó que era un aldeano que conocía: ojos oscuros, bata grisácea y un par de ojos desorbitados, rasgos que aún conservaba. Le dijo a Aprile que se mantuviera cerca. Lo atrajo por la sombra de los árboles hasta que, ya muy oscuro y tarde, llegaron a su casa, donde llegó antes que el zombie, abrió la puerta y se puso cerca de los cofres.  
-Aprile, no entres- avisó Michael. Para cuando logró que el verde aldeano entrara, accionó un pequeño botón, el piso se abrió y el aldeano quedó aprisionado en una pequeña celda. Aprile sólo miraba fascinada.  
-Muy bien, veamos. Estee... ¿Cómo iba esto?  
-Uuuuunnnnnghhhhh...- respondió amablemente el zombie aprisionado buscando cerebros.  
-Aprile, aléjate del zombie.  
La chiquilla no lo entendió y se asustó un poco.  
-¿Q... qué? L... lo... lo siento, no te he entendido, yo...  
-Por favor, hazme caso. Sé lo que hago.  
Al ver su cara, ella se relajó. Reflejaba seguridad. Michael sacó una poción de debilidad, la que luego de pasar un rato en el destiladero arrojó al zombie, afectándole. De paso, Aprile finalmente comprendió que el efecto nocivo estaba reservado para el zombie. Michael sabía que tenía manzanas en alguna parte. En un cofre halló tres, así que retiró una.  
-¡Oh no, lo he olvidado!  
Michael inmediatamente recordó que no tenía oro. Sin revisar cofre alguno sabía que no tenía siquiera una pepita. Por instinto revisó entre las cosas que traía chequeando si alguna de las escorias de las que se había deshecho tenía oro. No sólo eso: también tenían bloques de todo tipo, una extrañísima espada verde, montones de dinamita, baldes de lava y mecheros.  
-Malditos griefers...  
Michael preparó una manzana dorada, la que de inmediato embutió de un puño en las malolientes fauces del zombie, quien del puro susto y bajo los efectos de la manzana empezó a tiritar como jalea.  
Pero el zombie se paralizó al ver al leñador que tenía al frente. Lo observó largos instantes, tras los cuales comenzó a agitarse y a intentar articular palabras entendibles desesperado, sin lograrlo. Había reconocido a Michael. Por su parte, Michael ya había notado esto. Aunque no lograba hallar la razón por la que este aldeano estaba tan alterado intentando, al parecer, comunicarle algo de suma importancia. Michael intentó conversar y hacer que el zombie estuviera más tranquilo solamente para lograr que se agitara aún más, se sentó en su cama dado por vencido, estresado por las vivencias del día y se acostó. El aldeano entonces pudo calmarse y simplemente pasó la noche royendo los barrotes de los que estaba hecha la trampa.  
Esa noche fue bastante distinta. En sus sueños pasaba corriendo de un lado a otro huyendo de una formidable masa de zombies que se amontonaron para formar uno gigante... que se desintegró en un instante mientras el cielo oscurecía. Michael estaba confundido. Del suelo, sin embargo, se levantó Adelle, quien cogió a Michael por una pierna y voló a una extraordinaria velocidad hacia un cielo brillante, con Michael colgado del pie. Michael comenzó a gritar al mismo tiempo asustado y extasiado. Todo era muy rápido y borroso... pero ver a Adelle viva y feliz una vez más le hacía el ser más agradecido que pisaba la tierra.  
Pero luego despertó... algo entristecido. Todo había sido un sueño. Pese a que el sueño le había parecido grato no podía evitar el sentirse somnoliento bajo una manta de recuerdos. Repentinamente todo se le esfumó: vio la jaula levantada, y se asustó del zombie. Aún era un zombie, aún dormía y tenía los brazos extendidos y los barrotes baboseados. Michael se le acercó golpeando los barrotes para despertarle. Para su sorpresa, el aldeano levantó lentamente el rostro, miró a Michael y su semblante había cambiado. Aún se estremecía y olía terrible; y sus ropas eran un desastre, pero era normal otra vez. Cuando se incorporó, miró a Michael con cara de preocupación.  
-Eh... Michael... ¡Michael, debes liberarme!  
A Michael se le escapó la risa.  
-¿No me deberías estar dando las gracias primero...?  
No alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque apenas desactivó la jaula el aldeano le empujó con prisa murmurando.  
-Oh, no... ¡esto es terrible!  
Y dicho esto, huyó a toda marcha casi derribando la puerta. Ni siquiera miró a Michael. No hace falta decir que este quedó desorientado. Y no sólo eso, también estaba algo asustado y tenso. Desconocía por completo las razones que aquel hombre hubiera tenido para salir arrancando de esa manera.  
Se echó sobre su cama sin pensar en los sucesos recientes. Lo único que tenía en mente era a Adelle, a quien extrañaba profundamente. Se sumergió en sus recuerdos alegres y oxidados. Le gustaba sufrir.  
Fuertes golpes en la puerta de su casa lo sacaron de vuelta a la realidad. En la puerta golpeaba Walter. Michael se sorprendió, puesto que no le había visto en mucho tiempo. Presentaba una gastada armadura de hierro, heridas y magulladuras.  
-¡Michael, tienes que venir con nosotros! ¡Rápido! ¡Es importante!  
Lo único que Michael consideraba importante era ayudarlo. No podía dejarlo así.  
-Ven, entra, luego me explicas. Debemos curarte primero...  
-¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Vamos, debes venir...!  
-Pero... A ver, si me lo explic...  
-¡Hemos encontrado a Adelle! 


	6. Aldeano

Aprile iba callada, rodeada de un grupo de aldeanos al que debía seguir. Iba al lado de su dueño todo el tiempo. Era muy pequeña, así que debía mirar hacia arriba, donde sólo veía rostros andantes mirando secamente hacia el frente. Michael y Walter iban primero. Michael estaba la barbaridad de serio. Jugadores y aldeanos iban igualmente apresurados y más de alguno le dirigía una mirada desconfiada a la pequeña lleno de temor; y es que era entendible. Al momento de llegar Walter a la casa de su amigo Michael, compañero de la infancia, venía acompañado de un grupo de varios aldeanos conocidos y gente normal, pidiendo que los acompañara por lo de Adelle. Era un asunto serio. Cuando la pequeña salió tras él, el único que no se asustó o pensó en acabar con ella fue Walter. Estaba impresionado. Se dio cuenta allí mismo que se trataba de una creeper doméstica. El resto de las personas huyó con horror como si hubieran visto... bueno, un creeper, y Michael tuvo que explicar bastante. La única razón por la que los hombres le dieron crédito fue porque al mismo tiempo se estaba expandiendo una plaga terrible que ya había acabado con una preocupante cantidad de personas: los zombies bebé, algo nunca visto por nadie jamás. Era como si los estuviesen ya mandando jóvenes a la guerra contra la humanidad. Y además lo decía Michael. Si había una persona con experiencia (literalmente) en quien todos confiaban ciegamente, ese era Michael. No le gustaba jactarse de ello, pero era conocido junto con otras personas en varias comunidades más allá de las regiones de abetos como un sobreviviente de la ruptura.  
Siendo la hora de la puesta de sol, a medio camino de llegar a ese campamento cada uno instintivamente apuraba el paso. Michael sudaba, puesto que en un largo tiempo no había puesto pie en sus lugares de origen. Pero cuando finalmente llegó, sonrió y fue todo lo que hizo. El campamento lucía tal cual. Pequeños cambios acá y allá, pero mantenía su esencia intacta. Incluso se veía estando todo de noche a lo lejos parte de la casa donde nació, con sus padres saludándole por la ventana y todo.  
-Ven, acompáñame- dijo uno de los aldeanos. Michael cambió su cara a modo serio y tuvo que dejar a sus padres y seguirle.  
Entraron al recinto aldeano, y luego se colaron en una casa. Era la biblioteca.  
-Por acá.  
Cuando entraron, el aldeano que guiaba al grupo sacó de un cofre una palanca y la colocó por el lado de un estante. Michael sabía adonde iba la cosa. Accionada, un par de estantes se abrieron dando acceso a una escalera en el suelo de la casa.  
-Pasen de a uno, por favor.  
Llegando a un poco iluminado pasillo mohoso de 2x2, todos avanzaban juntos, hasta que llegaron a un gran cuarto pintoresco, con una mesa rectangular, una suave chimenea, libros y antorchas rojas. Era la sala de los aldeanos ancianos, un lugar secreto del que Michael solamente había oído de pequeño. Era el lugar en el que se reunía el Alto Consejo de aldeanos para tratar asuntos serios y delicados.  
Inmediatamente Michael vio a un grupo de ocho jugadores con lazos, quienes tenían a Adelle arrodillada en el suelo, con el cuello atado y con los brazos estirados hacia los lados por precaución. Ella, con su fastidiada mirada solamente miraba hacia el frente a ningún lugar.  
Hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Michael.  
Antes estaba sumisa y resignada, mas ahora estaba hecha una furia. Gruñía y babeaba por todo el sitio intentando llegar hacia Michael. Éste reía, sabiendo que Adelle no quería otra cosa sino volver a verle.  
Un montón de hombres luchaban por mantenerla atada, y ella oponía toda la resistencia disponible. Los hombres y aldeanos que venían llegando miraban temerosos de que se les fuera a soltar.  
-Adelle, cálmate- dijo tranquilo Michael. La zombie se detuvo completamente y uno de los muchachos dio la alerta. Todos retrocedieron, Adelle fue debilitada a pociones y otro logró encajarle la manzana, la que hizo su efecto. Adelle empezó a tiritar por un largo rato mientras aún era reducida nuevamente con los lazos intentando comer su manzana muy ensimismada como si le hubiera pertenecido desde hace toda la vida.  
Nadie se lo esperó, pero Adelle se desmayó. Michael quería pensar que eran los efectos de la manzana, y nada más. Por fortuna, Adelle despertó hecha una humana. Olía, pero solamente si te le acercabas lo suficiente, lo que únicamente a Michael le dio problemas puesto que pasó el resto de la noche abrazado a ella, ambos llorando de felicidad en silencio, tapados por una manta en el suelo al lado del fuego mientras algunos incluyendo a Walter montaban guardia mirando hacia afuera. Pero no le importaba. Estaba nuevamente con su compañera de aventuras, canciones, juegos y momentos, malos y buenos.  
A la mañana siguiente, los aldeanos convocaron a todos los presentes en el salón. Estaban únicamente los que Michael vio en la puerta de su casa el día anterior. Tenían mucho que debatir.  
-Entidades todas- comenzó orando el aldeano anciano subido en unas lozas de madera-, atended. Todos oían en silencio absoluto.  
-Entidades aldeanas, entidades humanas, creeper- dijo, bajando y acercándosele a la pequeña, a la que le dio la bienvenida aparte acariciándole en la cabeza, con lo que ella le devolvió una dulce sonrisa-, ya todos conocen los hechos. Y para los que no, lo resumiré. Hemos sido emboscados en pleno bosque por una súper horda de zombies, entre los cuales estaba Adelle. Sabemos que no ha sido tu culpa, sino tus instintos. Estos zombies se han agrupado. Sabemos que esto no es normal, puesto que era un inusual grupo de doce zombies armados, aproximadamente. Por desgracia, han acabado con algunos de los de mi especie. Pero gracias a Michael, quien sanó y así salvó a uno de ellos, y a los muchachos con los que estábamos realizando la expedición, quienes valerosamente lucharon por nosotros...  
El anciano tuvo que hacer una pausa. Se emocionaba, puesto que había perdido a uno o dos colegas en ese paseo de la muerte. Además, su viejo corazón no era lo mismo.  
-Michael... Ustedes... Nosotros los Aldeanos... Yo mismo siendo el portavoz... una vez más les estamos en deuda. Gracias.  
Cambiando su tono de voz, prosiguió.  
-Adelle, tenemos entendido que te es posible recordar vagamente cosas que hiciste y que se te fueron ordenadas mientras eras zombie, ¿estoy en lo correcto?  
Todos, alarmados por tal afirmación, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Michael callaba y meditaba.  
-Um... Sí...- rompió Adelle -. Es cierto. No puedo recordar muchas cosas. Mis recuerdos se tornan difusos... pero lo que recuerdo es bastante raro como para olvidarlo. Recuerdo grandes grupos de zombies y otras criaturas reagrupándose en muchos sitios, vigilando a veces... separándose, desapareciendo y apareciendo en otros lugares... y todos hablaban del Grande... se ponían de acuerdo para atacar... equipándose con armas y...  
-Eh, espera, detente ahí- sostuvo Michael. Estaba seguro de haber oído de este "Grande" en algún otro sitio. Los aldeanos y demases se alteraron nuevamente. Esta vez levantando un vocerío.  
-Calma, calma todos, por favor no se desordenen- repuso el anciano. Los demás, teniendo profundo respeto hacia el aldeano sabio, callaron. Michael se vio obligado a soltar la explicación.  
-En algunas ocasiones he oído hablar a los mobs hostiles de este Grande. No sé quién o cómo es, pero una cosa es cierta. Anda por allí. Al parecer les comanda y ordena a destruirnos. Si esto fuera cierto, creo que sería imposible dialogar con mob alguno, o incluso obligarles a dar información acerca del Grande. Es todo lo que pienso.  
Todos quedaron pensativos. El aldeano anciano, sin embargo, respondió.  
-Creo conocer a un amigo que nos puede aclarar las cosas. Sabe, incluso, mucho más de lo que yo jamás podría saber, pese a que los Aldeanos conocemos vagamente sobre esta entidad. Es muy dotado en todo tipo de conocimientos. Debemos ir a visitarle, quizás disipe todas las dudas acerca de estos asuntos.  
Puesto que era el anciano al habla, nadie salvo Walter lo dudó. Todos los presentes se pusieron en marcha, guiados por el sabio. Luego de una caminata moderada llegaron a un bosque enmarañado y oscuro, hallando una casa triangular, con un pozo y un cobertizo para animales.  
-¿Euclyde?  
El anciano llamó un par de veces, y luego las puertas se abrieron, revelando a un hombre que rondaba sus cuarenta, fornido y barbudo.  
-Mi casa es siempre tu casa- le dijo al aldeano, y viendo a los presentes, un grupo de veintidós entidades incluyendo a Aprile, agregó:  
-Y la de todos ustedes.  
-Gracias, Euclyde- dijo el anciano-, pero no nos podemos quedar. De hecho, hemos venido a pedirte ayuda. Sabemos que eres el único que sabe lo que hay que hacer.  
-¿Qué necesitan?- preguntó Euclyde.  
-Necesitamos que nos guíes al Grande. Tú ya has estado prácticamente ahí.  
Euclyde sonrió.  
-Entonces equípense y ármense bien. Saldremos de cacería. 


	7. Enderman

Mientras aún regresaban, Michael le preguntó aparte a Adelle cómo le fue posible sobrevivir la caída que tuvo mientras era un zombie.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Cuando Walter te golpeó, ¿no se supone que caíste al fondo de la quebrada?  
Adelle repentinamente lo recordó.  
-Ah, sí... precisamente no caí en el fondo. Había una saliente de agua; entonces...  
-Oh, ya veo- completó Michael. Adelle le dijo:  
-Pero esa no debiese ser la pregunta que tendrías que haber formulado.  
Walter se les unió:  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-A que es más lógico preguntarse porqué no morí, y fui convertida en zombie.  
-Creo que simplemente tuviste suerte, como muchas personas- dijo Michael, contento. Estaban teniendo las mismas discusiones tontas que siempre habían tenido. Y no solamente lo notó él; al mismo tiempo, ellos tres se dieron cuenta de esto y rieron.  
-Esperemos no averiguarlo de nuevo- les dijo Euclyde. Y aprovechando que se hacía de noche mientras aún caminaban, se dirigió al grupo entero:  
-Oigan todos. Esta será la formación. Los de espadas de saqueo al frente. Los demás serán apoyo, por si viene otro tipo de mob. Recuerden que estamos cazando endermen; así que quien divise uno debe dar la alarma y provocarle inmediatamente.  
Todos estaban de acuerdo con el plan. Walter, con una espada de saqueo II se posicionó enfrente.  
-No sé si será posible, pero... ¿podría tener unas palabras con los creeper que vengan?- preguntó Aprile. Michael quedó estupefacto.  
-¿Eh... ? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Es... es que sé que nosotros somos los hostiles, pero quiero intentar convencerles para que no ataquen...  
-No creo que eso sea posible. Quédate acá escondida con nosotros- le dijo Michael, rascándose la cabeza.  
Al menos... ¿lo puedo intentar una vez?  
Viendo que venía uno, Michael respondió nervioso.  
-Una.  
Apenas el creeper se acercaba al grupo humano, la pequeña lo interceptó:  
-¡Eh! ¡Eeh! ¡Oye...!  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- respondió el creeper alterado-. ¡Vete inmediatamente al refugio! ¡Ustedes no se pueden quedar quietos...!  
-¡Por favor, no ataques a estos humanos! ¡Son buena gente!- le dijo la pequeña. Entretanto, Michael sacó su espada dudoso. Al creeper no le pareció.  
-¡Quítate! ¡Hazte para atrás!  
-¡No! Realmente son buenos, sólo atacan para defenderse, por favor, ¡no los ataques!  
Michael le asintió al creeper. Éste simplemente dejó de moverse.  
-No... no lo sé, niña... Se nos dieron instrucciones, lo sabes...  
-Vamos, por favor...  
El creeper retrocedió y se mantuvo allí. Varios estaban observando la escena. Aún esperaban sin ser recibidos por ningún otro mob, pero luego de un rato el creeper se aburrió.  
-¡No me interesa si son buenos! ¡Deben morir! ¡Sea por el Grande!  
Y una vez dicho, se le abalanzó a Michael, quien no tuvo miedo de dejarle encenderse y acercársele lo suficiente, calculando para golpearlo con una espada de, entre otras cosas, empuje II, haciéndole detonar en el aire.  
Otro creeper, más miedoso que desconfiado, se acercó habiendo visto todo, dispuesto a atacar.  
Pero no mucho.  
-Tú... Tú no lo mataste, ¡él detonó solo...!- dijo.  
-Así es, nosotros no matamos si no es por defensa propia- le dijo Michael.  
El creeper habló para sí mismo.  
-¿Será posible...?  
-Por supuesto- dijo Aprile, colocando una de sus pequeñas patitas encima de su compañero.  
-No quiero morir... Ustedes en parte causaron la muerte de mi compañero, pero es porque se nos ha ordenado... No sé qué pensar...  
-Puedes unirte a nosotros- dijo Adelle, bajando suavemente con dos dedos la espada que Michael tenía preparada. El pobre creeper, aliviado de no perder su vida, estuvo con ellos un rato. Michael no se lo podía creer. Tameó a una creeper, y ahora estaba al lado de uno salvaje, y este no quería atacar. Bueno, eso hasta que apareció un tercer mob: un zombie.  
-Nnnnnnhhnnnggg...  
-Zombie, ¡no te acerques!- exclamó Aprile, esperando a ser escuchada. Pero este ni siquiera le miró, sino que, pasando de largo, se dirigió hacia el grupo. El otro creeper se le intentó poner enfrente.  
-¡Eeh...! ¡Zo... zombie! ¿No escuchaste?  
La voz autoritaria no le funcionaba. El zombie, sin embargo, se detuvo unos instantes, mirando sin emoción al creeper.  
-A... así es, a ti te hablo... Necesito... que dejes a estas per...  
Y allí quedó su discurso, puesto que el mob retomó rumbo. El creeper no necesitó más discurso que el cabezazo que le propició al zombie, único modo de ataque que se le ocurrió sin estallar. Aprile quedó maravillada. El zombie olvidó al grupo, golpeó al creeper y este le devolvió otro cabezazo.  
Michael, aprovechando, se abalanzó con destreza para darle otro golpe. Todos miraban al zombie.  
-Aaaaauuugghhh... Dueeeeeleee...  
-Claro que duele- le contestó Michael-, ¿qué más esperas que hagamos si nos atacas?  
-Yooo... Atacar... Túuuuuuus...- dijo éste, refiriéndose al grupo entero avanzando otra vez-, mandar... Grande... a mí...  
Todos quedaron en silencio. Adelle se adelantó.  
-Hey, amigo, ¿crees poder reconocerme?  
Esto lo dijo para ver si este tuvo la ocasión de encontrarse con ella mientras fue zombie. El zombie justamente había elegido a Adelle para atacar, puesto que se estaba aburriendo de la plática, pero en el momento en el que escuchó eso, le miró confuso.  
-Nnngh... Yo... A tú...  
-¡Endermen!  
Un joven dio la alarma: venian dos endermen furiosos y a toda máquina; teletransportándose a través del todo. Los demás se prepararon: empuñaron espadas y se mantuvieron firmes en posición. Adelle, sin embargo, fue levantada de un golpe por otro enderman. Este simplemente había salido de otro lado, apareciendo en medio del grupo e hiriendo a la chica, quien no dudó en atacarlo. Adelle le golpeó y lo lanzó de vuelta, y cuando este aterrizó fue lanzado aún más lejos por el propio zombie, quien estaba defendiendo a la joven. Parecía que había entendido el mensaje. Todos los que no estaban lidiando con el par de endermen que había aparecido quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron que Aprile golpeando como podía, el creeper (quien se había sumado a la paliza) y un zombie acababan con el pobre flacucho. Walter se le abalanzó dándole el golpe de gracia obteniendo dos perlas.  
-¿Vas a estar quieto?- dijo la chica. El zombie la miró aún con ojos llenos de hambre, y negó con la cabeza.  
-Hnnnnng... A ellos... yo... probar... poco?- indagó. El creeper salvaje se mordió los labios para no reír.  
-Tampoco- le dijo Michael, incrédulo de estar rodeado de mobs-. Si quieres nos puedes ayudar. Luego veremos qué hacemos contigo.  
El zombie miró a Adelle intentando recordar quién era ella y, entusiasmado por esperar saberlo en un futuro, asintió.  
Pasaron la noche entera combatiendo todo tipo de entidades. Se les hizo un poco más fácil debido a la estupefacción de hostiles que llegaban y que debían lidiar con el zombie, dos creepers, un esqueleto, una escala de slimes y tres arañas, quienes se habían sumado al grupo. Todo esto se debía a Aprile, quien de una manera muy cariñosa le pedía a cada uno de los mobs que venían que no atacaran a los humanos que allí estaban. Por supuesto que no muchos le prestaban atención, y muchos menos escuchaban sus palabras. Pero los que se quedaron lo hicieron por la pequeña y para no morir, puesto que era un grupo de gente numeroso. Esa noche sólo Walter reunió perlas. Dos. Por desgracia, los endermen habían aparecido de manera escasa. Por la mañana volvieron a la aldea, la que quedaba al lado, y el anciano se vio obligado a encabezar la caravana, explicando que los mobs que venían llegando eran "adiestrados y amigables". Debía ser él, puesto que era el aldeano en quien la gente confiaba. Mucho más que en Michael. De haber sido otro, la gente hubiera entrado en pánico y los mobs se hubieran alterado, causando un revuelo.  
Michael logró distinguir a su madre posiblemente tendiendo a secar la ropa. La sorprendió por detrás y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Le resumió sus vivencias y le enseñó a Aprile, con quien ella se encariñó sin temor. Pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando de la vida, cuando un grupo de mensajeros pasaron por las casas llamando nuevamente a la cacería. Michael sabía que tenía armadura, aún en algún rincón en la casa de sus padres. Cuando estuvo listo acudió con el resto y esperaron a quienes faltaban.  
Ya en el bosque, y con ayuda de los mobs que, según explicaban renegaban del "Grande", salieron a cazar. El resultado fue sorpresivamente satisfactorio. Nueve perlas más, que según Euclyde, era todo lo que necesitaban.  
Aún eran altas horas de la noche. Euclyde, desempacando varas de blaze, pidió al anciano una convocatoria.  
-Antes de que sigamos en el plan de ir a encarar al Grande, necesito advertirles una cosa. Soy amigo de gente que quiso derrotarle y no se ha sabido de ellos. Si van, tengan claro que algunos moriremos. ¿Aún quieren intentarlo?  
La respuesta fue un unísono rugido de 32 entidades queriendo guerra. Arrojó un objeto extraño al aire, el que salió disparado en una dirección. Con todo el mundo atolondrado, Euclyde le dio persecución.  
-¡Vamos! 


	8. Euclyde

Michael sabía que se enfrentaba a algo enorme. Algo que nadie conocía. Estuvo a punto de desistir, pero cuando todos dieron voces se sintió seguro.  
-Última vez que lo pregunto- dijo Euclyde, sin embargo, mientras todos corrían. Con esto se ganó la atención del grupo. Estaba tan nervioso... que se olvidó por completo de seguir rastreando la caída del ojo recién soltado. Todos se detuvieron para oírle. -No me han entendido. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. No pueden imaginarse... lo...  
Euclyde hizo pausa.  
-Lo que yo...  
Tuvo que detenerse unos momentos. Sus ojos brillaban. Era un hombre fuerte, por lo que mostrar pinceladas de humanidad intrigó al aldeano mayor, quien lo conoció valiente desde algún remoto y nostálgico punto en la niñez de ambos.  
-No entenderían jamás lo que significó para mí el estar allí... frente a ese triste agujero... Ese... ese acuario del espacio rodeado de mortíferos y hermosos peces de plata...  
Nadie entendió. Euclyde tomó aire y les explicó del stronghold, del portal de bloques amarillos, bordes verdosos y color negro.  
-Dicen que cuando miras allí... todo desaparece por un instante. Que puedes ponerte muy nervioso pero decisivo a la vez. Les puedo asegurar que es mentira. No se lo imaginan, est... estar ahí mismo al lado del maldito portal sin querer entrar mientras escuchas cómo un batir de alas insaciable y un rugir desgarrasor masacran a tus compañeros de toda la vida... Escuchar sus gritos... sus llantos a sus familias... Por eso les quiero pedir...  
Michael le dio un golpe de puño. Es fácil imaginarse lo callados que quedaron todos, incluyendo al propio Euclyde. Si antes estaban quietos, ahora reinaba un silencio sepulcral.  
-Sé qué estás pensando. Que eres un cobarde por no ayudar a tus amigos, ¿no? Eso no es así. No tiene nada de malo apreciar la vida, hermosa como es. Ustedes... ¿Qué opinan?  
Se estaba dirigiendo a los hostiles. Cada uno quería compartir su opinión.  
-Doler...Yo... no querer doler...- dijo el compañero zombie de Adelle sobándose la cabeza. El esqueleto se sentó y miró hacia el suelo.  
-El zombie tiene razón, estar soportando órdenes de mobs superiores que no tienen que lidiar con el tener que morir dolorosamente a manos de ustedes, sin ofender, para luego tener que revivir y morir de nuevo no es justo. Odio a mis compañeros, no entienden esto y creen que luchan por gloria y por el nombre de ese estúpido Grande que ni siquiera conocemos, ¿por qué querríamos morir?  
-Nadie debería morir a manos de nadie más- retomó Michael-, pero si en ese entonces no pudiste ingresar y conocer tu destino era porque tu hora aún no había de llegar, y lo es ahora. Por culpa de este Grande ha muerto mucha gente y estoy confiado en que le llegó su hora. Por eso, voy a hacer una cosa. Por mí, por ti y por todos.  
Nuevamente todo el mundo estuvo atento. Euclyde no lo podía explicar. A la par de consolado se sentía también poderoso. Michael se levantó con su hacha encantada de diamante apuntando al cielo oscuro de medianoche y pronunció a todo pulmón:  
-¡VOY A INVERTIR LA PREGUNTA! ¿QUIÉN QUIERE IR?  
La respuesta, una estampida de voces, logró despertar vida en el nocturno bosque. Zombies, esqueletos, creepers, arañas, endermen... todo. Todos comenzaron a correr y a huir de hostilidad, contentos, hasta que dieron con un claro. La luna llena iluminaba todo con claridad potente. Euclyde soltó otro ojo, el que se escabulló en los cielos, y todas las entidades del grupo lo persiguieron por las planicies nocturnas. No podía recordar el camino, por lo que guió al grupo hasta la madrugada, momento que estaba esperando para largar otro ojo más. El camino de este solamente había torcido un poco. Ya había una buena visibilidad, pero aún no recordaba siquiera algún rasgo alrededor.  
-¡Por aquí!- dijo, pero inmediatamente se sintió estúpido puesto que era obvio que el grupo le seguía, y largó una buena risotada. Sentía que de alguna manera se lo estaba pasando bien.  
Durante el día, sin embargo, por el trayecto de otro ojo lanzado debieron cruzar una selva. Eso significaba tiempo perdido. Y no solamente eso, debían cruzar por cada zona de sombra que hubiese y por cada río por el que les fuese posible debido a el esqueleto y el zombie. Euclyde tenía en mente que la dirección era hacia el noreste. El esqueleto estaba seriamente concentrado con la mirada y el arco apuntando hacia cada árbol en lo alto mientras avanzaban, puesto que el viento creaba todo tipo de sonidos y sombras entre las hojas y lianas flácidas iluminadas balanceándose desde arriba.  
En eso se les fue el resto del día. Cada quien llevaba comida, o cazaba allí en la selva. Algunos, como Walter, corrían la suerte de hallar sandía. No era mucho, pero consideremos que llevaban ya un par de días de allá para acá recorriendo distancias enormes, así que todo valía y se compartía.  
Hasta que salieron de la selva, justo a tiempo, puesto que atardecía. Cuando la luna salió al encuentro del grupo, los hostiles también. Les prepararon una cálida bienvenida. Incluso algunos zombies y esqueletos iban fuertemente armados. Un esqueleto iba con arco encantado y completamente forrado en hierro. Euclyde decidió apurar el paso.  
-Sabe que vamos tras él...  
En fin, todos comenzaron a pelear. Estaban obligados a pasar por aquel claro, de todos modos. Cada quien tomó su arma y la matanza comenzó. Huesos, hilos, carnes, patata y pólvora volaban por el sitio. Incluso perlas de algún enderman despistado que Michael obtuvo sin tener espada con saqueo. Euclyde repentinamente reconoció un parche de andesita por el que cruzó. Olvidando que estaba en batalla y que carecía de varas de blaze para los ojos restantes, se alzó instintivamente e intentó ubicarse y ver el terreno. A lo lejos brillaba un resplandor, siendo visible gracias a que era de noche.  
Euclyde sabía que había llegado.  
¡Síganme todos!- exclamó. Avanzó recibiendo todavía alguna flecha cruzada y el resto le siguió. Llegó a un lago mediano, el que estaba iluminado por debajo. Sin asco se lanzó al agua, buceó y halló un grupo de trampillas de madera, las que daban a un túnel vertical ancho, con escaleras y antorchas.

-¿Cómo es un zombie?  
-Eh... ¿Eh?  
-Que cómo es un zombie.  
Michael se vio asaltado por la pregunta. Pero a su edad ya sabía mucho.  
Emm, son similares a nosotros. Realmente el zombie es un jugador o aldeano que fue infectado por otro zombie. Por eso tienen apariencia de personas, porque en realidad lo son.  
La pequeña niña, que había formulado la pregunta por ocio estaba ahora interesadísima.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Cuando un zombie infecta a alguien, este pasa a serlo también. A veces la persona simplemente muere, pero otras veces se convierte en un zombie. Mi papá dice que eso es tener mucha suerte y que puedes curarles y hacer que sean personas de nuevo. Para esto necesitas una manzana dorada.  
¿Qué es eso- preguntó Adelle. Michael se encogió de hombros.  
-No lo sé.  
Me gustaría conocerlos en persona- dijo la niña. Nunca en su vida había visto nada más que algún ocasional murciélago, con los que se ponía nerviosa.  
Michael le respondió.  
-Hay una forma...  
Cuando la luna salió bañando el poblado-campamento, la pequeña comunidad de gente en la que vivían, todos se pusieron a dormir.  
Todos, excepto dos niños bribones.  
Sigilosamente fueron a los establos. Se acercaron a un muro en el que habían fardos apoyados. Michael se trepó como pudo, puso una escalera que traía consigo y subió al tejado. Anduvo por encima de varios tejados con Adelle siguiéndole y subió a lo más alto del muro, con el resto de escaleras que le quedaban.  
Desde allí pudieron apreciar por primera vez la magnificencia del lado salvaje de la vida. Todos los mobs, muy abajo, se paseaban flojamente. Apenas se veía, y eso hacía más fascinante admirar las arañas.  
Un esqueleto les ubicó e intentó hacerles blanco. En el instante en en que Michael se dio cuenta, tomó a Adelle y huyeron de la flecha que pasó zumbando cerca de ellos. Ya estando abajo, se pusieron menos nerviosos, soltando una risita baja.  
-Esto es un secreto- dijo Adelle. Michael, pensando en que debía ser él quien tuvo que haber dicho eso, sonrió.  
-Por supuesto.

Todos habían bajado. Estaban en un pasillo a profundidad considerable. Lo que siguió a continuación no dejó a nadie indiferente. El pasillo terminaba en las paredes de un barranco. Un imponente barranco subterráneo explorado a medias que recorría gran parte del subsuelo se hacía notar. Minerales de todo tipo se divisaban al fondo. Agua y lava caían desde todas partes sumidas en una magnífica neblina y en una oscuridad casi absoluta.  
Y al frente del abismo había otro pasillo. Un pasillo que olía a calamidad y a muerte, construido de ladrillos de piedra y moho que le recorría sin parecer acabar.  
-Señoras y señores- se adelantó Euclyde-, bienvenidos al Stronghold. 


	9. Dragón

El Stronghold, prácticamente un castillo subterráneo con sus respectivas habitaciones era algo que tenías que ver tú mismo en persona para entenderlo. No bastaba con contarlo. El frío que se siente en esos pasillos deshabitados, el que haya habido alguien que construyó ese tenebroso lugar con un fin desconocido, los escombros que oyes caer repentinamente a lo lejos y el sonido que hacen... sumado al sonido de arañas, zombies y otros mobs desconocidos jamás escuchados en un gigantesco complejo inhabitado... la incertidumbre de no saber si vivirás...  
No es lo mismo narrarlo que presenciarlo.  
Euclyde construyó un puente de cuatro metros de ancho. Quería asegurarse de la protección del grupo, el que constaba de más de treinta entidades. Incluyéndole, treinta y tres.  
Cruzaron, y cuando estuvieron del otro lado Euclyde se colocó al frente. Todos le siguieron. Batallaron, esta vez demasiado. Cada persona, aldeano y criatura estaba agotada. Sin embargo, recorrieron suficiente laberinto. Los aldeanos bibliotecarios casi se trastornaron, queriendo extraer libros de la biblioteca del complejo cuando la vieron, pero los demás les obligaron a seguir.  
Y, finalmente luego de mucho, llegaron a la estructura del portal, el que estaba en desuso. Le faltaban un par de ojos en sus ranuras y el spawner de peces, el que hace años había sido roto por el propio grupo de Euclyde.  
-¿Alguna idea, Euclyde?- preguntó uno de los jugadores. Euclyde lo meditó.  
-Necesitaremos hierro. Debemos construir un portal hacia el nether para hallar blazes y craftear los ojos que nos están haciendo falta, y para eso vamos a necesitar el diamante que estaba en las cuevas del barranco. Recontemos todo.  
En efecto, cuando cruzaban el puente, alguien hizo el comentario de que había una preciosa incrustación de diamante apenas visible desde donde estaban. Diamante, oro, carbón y lapislázuli era lo único que había, esparciéndose en la oscuridad. No era mucho diamante, de hecho, pero Euclyde esperaba contar con la suerte de sumergirse en aquellas cavernas y hallar más, lo que Michael dudaba.  
Con dos unidades de hierro no lo iban a extraer.  
-Vamos a la entrada y desde el puente hallemos una forma de bajar. Allí seguro encontramos hierro.  
Pero cuando llegaron tuvieron que dejar la idea suspendida. Una cálida horda de zombies que seguramente venían con órdenes se hizo presente, esparciendo a todos y obligándoles a pelear. Más que cualquier cosa, a defenderse.  
-¡Retrocedan!- ordenó Euclyde. Los zombies estaban siendo eliminados, cuando en eso uno de ellos, quien tenía celosamente hierro guardado, fue lanzado por el esqueleto al suelo del abismo, azotándose y dropeándolo. Euclyde y Michael notaron esto, pero Euclyde se adelantó.  
-Sabes que necesitamos el hierro. Quédate aquí y espera a mis órdenes.

Órdenes.

Michael, con todo el asunto del Grande, ya estaba teniendo problemas con las famosas órdenes.  
-Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie- dijo, lanzándose por el puente, aterrizando en el medio de una precipitación de cascada y llegando sano abajo, donde le esperaban el hierro recién soltado, arañas y zombies.  
-¡Michael!- gritó preocupado Euclyde. Sin problemas y resultando intacto Michael se sacó de encima cuatro zombies, tres arañas e incluso un esqueleto oculto en alguna pared. Para cuando sacó su arco morado con el que quemó al esqueleto, Euclyde calló. Nunca había conocido a un jugador con tal destreza. Pero reaccionó cuando Michael, de una mesa recién colocada gastando el hierro sacaba un balde huyendo hacia un lago de lava cercano.  
-¿Qué cree que hace este mocoso... ?  
Euclyde, alejado del grupo, el que exterminaba a los últimos enemigos, cavó en forma de escalera, llegando abajo. Colocando antorchas en todas las regiones que Michael había dejado sin iluminar, avanzó hacia el fulgurante lago, donde encontró un portal a base de agua y lava, iluminado y activo, lleno de piedra labrada que estaba siendo removida por Michael.  
-Venga, que hasta lo he dejado limpio para ti y todo.  
Euclyde, molesto, no tenía palabras. Simplemente no podía decir palabras dado el contexto. La decisión apresurada de Michael había sido mil veces más arriesgada que la de él mismo, pero también más efectiva.  
Sabiendo que contaba con un jugador de gran nivel a su lado, tomó otra decisión. Miró hacia arriba, donde estaban los otros jugadores viéndoles.  
-Necesitamos que ustedes se queden aquí- les dijo Euclyde-, nosotros emprenderemos el viaje al nether. Es arriesgado ir con el grupo entero.  
Los jugadores arriba asintieron y fueron a informarle al resto. Respecto a Euclyde y Michael viajaron al nether, donde inmediatamente reconocieron el camino en el que estaban, por el que viajaron hasta que dieron con la fortaleza. Enfrentar a los blazes no fue difícil. Michael se limitó a usar la espada verde de los ladrones que traía consigo.  
Volvieron con el botín al puente, se reunieron con los demás y buscaron nuevamente el portal. Una vez que dieron con él, Euclyde dio la orden. Esta vez sentía que estaba tomando la mejor decisión de toda su vida.  
-Esta vez entraré primero. Los aldeanos se quedarán aquí y darán cuenta de lo que sea que ocurra. Exclusivamente los jugadores y los mobs seremos quienes ingresen al portal del Fin.  
Tomaron tiempos para curarse y reorganizarse. Cada quien se armó lo mejor que podían e ingresaron de a uno, primero Euclyde, esperando al menos morir peleando al lado de sus camaradas...  
Llegaron.  
Por fin.  
Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a mirar temerosos al suelo, puesto que el sitio estaba plagado de endermen. Estaban confundidos. El Grande no aparecía y cada uno recordando feas experiencias personales imaginaba su apariencia de un modo distinto a los demás. Algunos lo imaginaban como un zombie, otros más como un esqueleto y algunos mentalmente le hacían modificaciones y lo imaginaban como una fusión del todo.  
Pero todo se acabó.  
-¿Realmente se preocupan de tenerles miedo a mis hijos? Miren al cielo y sabrán qué es el terror desmesurado- dijo una voz atronadora desde los cielos. Todos alzaron la vista para encontrarse con un dragón negro, de alas enormes y fauces feroces. Sus ojos morados eran brillantes como redstone y si no fuera porque estaban completamente rodeados de endermen hubieran salido disparados huyendo. Además, estaban en una gran isla flotante. No tenían adónde.  
El dragón aterrizó en sus patas enfrente de ellos esparciendo endermen por todos lados.  
-¡No te tememos!- dijo el pequeño slime, el último de la familia verdosa. El Grande comenzó a reír.  
-Deben saber que les espera una muerte lenta y dolorosa en manos de sus propios compañeros hostiles, ¿no?- dijo, comenzando un ataque que fue esquivado por todos a excepción de Euclyde, Michael y otras dos personas. Todos ellos instintivamente esquivaron y atacaron, apenas haciendo algo de daño.  
Por su parte, el dragón se burló de ellos, inmediatamente absorbiendo salud desde lo alto de unos pilares de obsidiana.  
-¿Acaso creen que ustedes van a poder hacer algo de daño en mí?- rugió el dragon-. ¡Si lo prefiero, puedo estar todo el día hiriéndoles hasta el agotamiento y cansándoles hasta la muerte!  
Michael se dio cuenta de lo que los pilares hacían en él, formó una torre de piedra lejos del campo de visión de la bestia y notó unas estructuras con forma y apariencia de cristal en la cima de cada torre. Acercándose a una, tocó uno de los cristales con fuego y en un estallido salió disparado al aire, aterrizando pesadamente, pero en buen estado.  
-¡Los cristales... ! ¡Disparen a los cristales de las torres!- gritó, reuniendo fuerzas para hacerlo-. ¡Son su punto débil... !  
Todos los del grupo se dieron vuelta al grito de Michael. Se dispersaron y comenzó una lluvia de flechas que acabó con los cristales, uno por uno.  
-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
El dragón se alzó por encima de todos y comenzó a atacarles, hiriendo a quien se le cruzara para comenzar la verdadera guerra, saliendo muy maltrecho igualmente. Esto se repitió hasta que el pobre infeliz comenzó a jadear. Desesperado recibía más daño que el que daba. Michael, oculto, se recuperaba de sus heridas.  
Pero no por mucho. El dragón fue hacia él, le derribó y lo tuvo en el piso con sus garras.  
-¡TÚUUUUUUUU! ¡MALDITO! ¡NO SABES QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES! ¡TE ESTÁS BUSCANDO LA PEOR DE LAS MUERTES! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ASÍ DE SIMPLE QUIERAS ENFRENTARTE AL CAUSANTE DE TODO EL MAL EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡SIGUE INTERFIRIENDO EN MIS PLANES Y TE JURO QUE TE VA A IR MUY MAL!  
-Quiero verte intentarlo... Si acabas conmigo, la humanidad entera vendrá a por tu cabeza, así que no te tememos...  
Se enfureció una barbaridad esta vez. Queriendo darle el golpe definitivo, levantó su poderosa garra para rebanarlo en cuatro, siendo distraído por una dolorosa flecha de Euclyde, la que se le incrustó en el costillar. Cuando dirigió su atención hacia él, Michael, sudando, empuñó su hacha y le propició tal derechazo que el monstruo comenzó a gemir muy fuerte. Todos esperaban a que muriera.  
Pero con sus últimos alientos golpeó a Michael, enviándole al vacío y dirigiéndose hacia los demás, acorralándoles a la misma suerte que Michael acababa de correr. 


	10. Humanidad

Nunca habían estado tan aterrados durante sus vidas. Adelle lloraba. Aprile y Walter se entristecían. Euclyde se enfureció. Los otros once jugadores temían. Los mobs simplemente observaban molestos.  
Un dragón y un grupo de endermen les rodeaba.  
-¿Qué... ? ¿Tanto les baja la moral? ¡Era un simple mocoso!- dijo el jefe del Fin, aún muy cansado, puesto que estaba desprovisto de cristales regeneradores.  
Ningún jugador quiso hablar palabra alguna. Estaban acorralados. De hecho, temían empujarse entre ellos de tan poco espacio que tenían porque estaban al borde del abismo.  
-Me dan pena, me... me dan... Incluso creo que podría dejar a algunos de ustedes vivos...  
-¡Retrocede! ¡Deja de sembrar el mal... !- soltó Euclyde. El dragón reconoció su voz.  
-Vaya... Ohoho, vaya, vaya, vaya, sí que te gusta sufrir, muchacho. ¿No era tu voz la que se escuchaba fuera de mis dimensiones el día en el que ese penoso puñado de jugadores vinieron a cazarme a hierro? ¿Eras tú?  
Euclyde gruñó. El dragón sonrió ampliamente. Había caído.  
-Debo darte las gracias- prosiguió-. Esa vez me cené a tus amigos y ahora me has traído a un grupo más grande, variado y selecto a morir en mis fauces. De verdad sabes cómo complacer a tu amo.  
-¡Calla infeliz!- le gritó Euclyde. Estaba sintiendo una culpa terrible, que era lo que el monstruo alado buscaba.  
El dragón comenzó a reir.  
-Puede que me prestes un excelente servicio a domicilio, pero tienes unos modales de muerte. Pero no te preocupes, no estoy enfadado ni nada. De hecho, voy a dejar que seas el único que salga vivo de ésta: activaré el respawneo para ti y luego te mataré. Te pisaré del modo más inhumano y terrible imaginable y posible, para que vuelvas allá afuera y vivas arrastrándote con el peso de tu conciencia y con la pena de las almas de tus compañeros. Voy a spawnearte hordas y hordas de hostilidad. Tu vida será miseria- se burló. A este punto el dragón había dado unos pasos más, y el grupo estaba al borde de su muerte. Euclyde cerró los ojos, esperando morir en manos de aquella monstruosidad, pensando en un destierro en el overworld sin gloria si resultaba vivo de aquella matanza. Ya habían muerto sus viejos amigos, y ahora se le había escapado el justo, el leñador solitario, Michael.  
Pero eso era lo que creía. A lo lejos se oyó un golpe, como algo cayendo o aterrizando a piso. El sonido vino a hacer eco en todo el lugar, seguido de una vibrante flecha que dio de lleno en la cabeza del dragón.  
-¿¡Pero cómo es que... !?- dijo volteando a ver. Michael se erguía muy malherido, pero aún victorioso, destellando un aura púrpura.  
-Es que no puedo estar simplemente ahí y soportar a los malditos que siembran la injusticia como tú... -dijo. El dragón enceguecido quiso arremeter contra él, pero en el momento en el que dejó al grupo de lado recibió el golpe de gracia por parte de Euclyde, quien no había tenido el valor de batallar hasta ahora, momento en el que veía a Michael allí, vivo. Aunque aún tenía miedo.  
Pero ahora finalmente todo había llegado a su conclusión. La enorme bestia se retorció de dolor, comenzó a rugir y a vociferar como nunca lo había hecho jamás. Destelló un impresionante y creciente haz de luz mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba lenta y dolorosamente. Entonces el terreno cedió en un sector y se armó un extraño portal arriba, y una interesante fuente de piedra del fondo y antorchas, y en su cima spawneó un huevo negro con nula coloración o brillo.  
Una lluvia de orbes cayó sobre los que estaban absortos ante la espectacular caída del dragón.  
-¿Cómo lo hiciste para sobrevivir...? ¿De dónde... ?- comenzó a trabarse Euclyde sin poder creer que Michael estuviera alli junto a ellos de pie.  
-Pues...- respondió Michael-, resulta que aún conservaba un par de perlas ender cuando caía, y... bueno, entonces lancé una esperando... y...  
Euclyde soltó una risotada.  
-¡Jajajaja! ¡Ven acá imbécil!  
Y en un abrazo sincero se reunieron todos. Jugadores y criaturas, antes hostiles, se juntaron y rieron de alegría. Quisieron llevarse el huevo del dragón y convertirlo en trofeo, y vaya que les costó. Cada vez que alguien intentaba hacerse con él, éste se teletransportaba. Estuvieron minutos hasta que Walter lo obtuvo y, preguntándose si el dragón era acaso hembra mientras todos se reían de él, se lo entregó a Euclyde por ser el propiciador del espadazo que acabó con el terror del mundo.  
Cuando salieron por el portal, cada uno de ellos comenzó a escuchar voces en su propio idioma natal, puesto que los jugadores eran de todas las regiones posibles. Cada quien escuchaba una historia distinta. Era una larguísima y misteriosa conversación entre dos entidades desconocidas. Para sorpresa de todos fueron separados: cada persona y cada mob reapareció en su respectivo último punto de spawneo. Michael se levantó en su casa, con la pared aún rota y siendo de noche. Corrió de prisa a la cueva donde Walter y él habían sido emboscados para intentar hallar desesperado el sitio en el que había hallado esos bloques de carbón y cráneos de creepers. Aprile le esperaba allí.  
-Hola, Michael...  
Michael, aliviado, sonrió.  
Desde ese día en adelante a la humanidad en general se le empezó a hacer más fácil pelear contra las olas de hostilidad que aún no retrocedían y llenaban cada sector oscuro que no iluminaban. La gente perdió la maldición de morir eternamente, pudiendo respawnear de nuevo, rumor que comenzó a extenderse hasta los rincones más alejados y despoblados del mundo, en cada idioma posible, junto con la hazaña que un grupo de jugadores provenientes del pueblo de la ruptura de zombies había logrado. Matar al Gran dragón ender. A estos se les concedió una ceremoniosa condecoración seguida de una alegre fiesta, donde se escuchaban temas como Dog y Strad.  
La fiestecita duró toda la noche. Quisieron curar al zombie, quien resultó ser nada más que un zombie simple. A cada uno de los mobs se le adjudicó una etiqueta para evitar el despawneo en ellos. A esqueleto y zombie se les fue obsequiado un flamante casco de diamante con protección al fuego.  
Nuestros tres jóvenes, alejados del resto, se sentaron en unas escaleras mientras aún era oscuro y retomaron sus minimalistas vidas.  
-¿Saben? Es un verdadero alivio para mí tenerles aquí de vuelta. Los quiero- dijo Michael en un abrazo. Los chicos lo encontraron muy tierno.  
-Es cierto- dijo Adelle-, no saben lo confundida que estuve cuando era zombie y lo mucho que les extrañé. Sabía que me faltaba algo, y no podía decir qué era. Es más que suponible el que ustedes también me hayan extrañado, pero ya estoy aquí, de vuelta...  
-Es cierto- le respondió Michael con la calidez de personas unidas por una fraternidad eterna-, ahora que estamos reunidos, no nos debemos preocupar por nada. Puede sonarles a cliché, pero la perspectiva que teníamos de las cosas, el mirar hacia adelante y forjarnos futuro definitivamente ya no será lo mismo. No más sobreesfuerzo, no más miedo a la muerte y no más luchas innecesarias.  
En esto asintieron Walter y Adelle.  
-Sí, al fin tranquilidad... Ya tuve suficiente con los mobs- dijo Walter, temeroso de costumbre. El esqueleto, quien iba pasando, le respondió:  
-Vuelve a decir eso.  
Era natural, todos comenzaron a reír, probablemente muy fuerte. Estaban cerca de una de las puertas de los enormes muros y los centinelas estaban de fiesta por ahí, puesto que la noche era aún joven.  
Por eso Adelle fue levantada repentinamente del suelo en el que estaban sentados por un zombie, con el que acabó en tres espadazos. Al parecer al zombie atraído por el bullicio también le dieron ganas de festejar. Adelle quería lidiar con el creeper que venía detrás, pero Michael, alegremente le apartó.  
-Adelle, déjame este a mí.  
En realidad estaban todos alegres por la fiesta, pero los que estaban cerca de las puertas celebrando detuvieron su festejo curiosos al ver a esos mobs siendo frenados por los chicos. Michael atacó con la primera espada con la que se le ocurrió coger de su inventario, una espada verde que quién sabe de dónde la había sacado, y luego de un simple golpe débil el creeper comenzó a toser y a convulsionar en el piso. Echaba espuma oscura y siniestramente verde por su boca, retorciéndose hasta que murió.  
La fiesta fue detenida por completo. Todos estaban helados.  
Claramente el creeper había caído envenenado por un golpe de espada. Naturalmente ni los aldeanos ancianos ni los jugadores creían ni recordaban esto posible. Michael observó detenidamente la espada, y notó que tenía una forma completamente diferente. Todas las espadas que había conocido anteriormente en su vida tenían exactamente el mismo diseño a excepción de ésta. Era ligeramente de menor tamaño, mayor peso, filo aserrado, verde ponzoña y olía a hocico de araña. Michael estaba asustado.  
-¿Qué es esto?

Gracias por seguir la serie :D ¡Segunda parte en producción incoming!  



	11. Bonus: Lluvia de ideas - Documento guía

ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DE... bueno, pues de TODA LA SERIE

Así fui armando la cosa:

Creación de la serie

Minecraft

Nombre tentativo Mc story

Prota: un típico leñador joven, camisa cuadrillé roja / blanca, jeans, botas

Bosque

Posiblemente las botas sean la única protección del prota

Barba, no mucha, no mostacho de Mario, sólo barba

El prota será cool, engreído y malo a ratos

Bosque de abetos

El prota será malo, pero se hará bueno al final?

El prota se llamará Nick

El prota tendrá un creeper de amigo

El prota será bueno, si lo pongo engreído no tiene chiste un personaje así en una saga seria

Se llamará Michael

Posiblemente hayan humanos malos y badasses

El prota usa principalmente un hacha

Puede que busque siempre lo justo para todos

Cada capítulo termina en cliffhanger de ser posible

El creeper es hembra

Enemigos simplemente malos, y ya.

Pelirrojo a castaño

El prota tiene una amiga humana, la que se cree muerta y reaparece en algún momento. A todo esto, la serie debe estar en Hardcore mode

Inventarle a la amiga un nombre bonito

En el último capítulo o algo así Michael pelea contra el dragón, éste le lanza al vacío, y en el capítulo siguiente se da a conocer que Michael se salva usando perlas

Lo de Hardcore mode no se revela de inmediato en los primeros capítulos

El creeper tiene pelo. Una única cola de caballo naranja

La amiga de Michael aparece como zombie. Importante, poner referencias de que los humanos pueden ser curados de ser zombies al igual que los aldeanos, antes del punto en el que ella aparece

Poner en algún lado referencia a que el dragón es hembra

El creeper no tiene pelo. La historia debe ser apegada al juego

Dos nombres bonitos: April y Adelle

La creeper es una niña, por así decirlo, es pequeña y Michael la halla en estado salvaje (cómo?)

Walter, otro amigo de Michael

Aprile, que será la creeper enana

Dar a entender erróneamente que Michael está molesto con Walter por haberle dejado solo enfrente de una horda de zombies, aclarando que en realidad es porque prácticamente Walter mató a Adelle, siendo ésta una zombie (sin Walter saber que era ella). Más adelante aún se revela que Adelle no fue muerta por Walter, sino que se salvó o algo

Usar mucho flashback

Adelle, revivida de zombie, explica que se le ordenó matar gente

Se salvó porque cuando Walter le golpeó, ella cayó por un barranco y aterrizó en agua

Los recuerdos zombies de Adelle son borrosos

Hacer la relación entre Michael y Adelle dudosa, como dando a entender que es posible que se gusten sin aclararlo

Prácticamente después de todo eso van a matar al dragón y listo

Lista de capítulos/cliffhangers

1 Michael halla a Aprile

2 La cuida o algo

3 Explicado el incidente de Walter y Adelle

4 Algunos días pasándola con la creeper, corren peligro (de qué clase?), Hardcore

5 Relleno - Adelle!

(2 En realidad no es que cuide a Aprile, sino que la domestica)

6 Curación - Recuerdos de zonas oscuras como zombie

7

8

9 Michael cae

10 Michael vuelve xD

Michael usa una etiqueta en Aprile

Hacer que Michael mate al dragón con el hacha

Michael halla una espada verde que envenena

Más mobs enemigos domesticados

Se encuentran a un tipo que conoce al dragón

Mob Talker?

Los mobs son convencidos por Aprile de unirse al grupo en vez de ser domesticados

7 Salen a cazar endermen, allí reclutan algunos mobs, y van a buscar el stronghold

8 Hallan dicho stronghold

Lo demás, todo relleno

Cada capítulo debe tener entre 1000 y 1500 palabras

Mencionar la espada verde durante la historia y usarla en el final si me atrae hacer una segunda parte

Mob Talker?  
Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

no

La segunda parte puede ser sobre los protas cuando eran niños o algo así, o sobre la espada verde

No habrá segunda parte, los capítulos son muy largos D:  
Por lo que la espada verde no va

Aprile crece espontáneamente, y le crece la cola de caballo naranja

A medida que escriba la historia iré agregando personajes según convenga

Si habrá segunda parte

Cada capítulo tendrá el nombre de una entidad

Tentativos:

1 Mundo

2 Aprile

3 Zombie

4 Hardcore

5 Adelle

6 Aldeanos

7 Endermen

8 Michael

9 Dragón

10 Fin

Formato tentativo de nombres de las sagas

A Minecraft Story: The _ Saga

Tentativo de la primera saga

Rainforest (quedando como 'A Minecraft Story: The Rainforest Saga') 


End file.
